Within the field of computing, many scenarios involve the presentation by a device of a content item, such as news articles, movie reviews, a product category review, or an image. Users who view the content item on the device may wish to express opinions about topics included in the content item. In particular, the users may enjoy expressing a relative comparison among two or more topics of the content item, such as their preferences among a pair of actors or musical performers, or their assessment of the relative skill of a set of athletes in a particular sport. An author of the content item may therefore write a comparison poll of the topics, which may be presented to the users, e.g., as a multiple-choice list asking the user to select their “favorite” actor or the “best” athlete. The device may collect responses from users, tabulate them for presentation to other users (e.g., as users' preferences among the topics of the content item), and send feedback to the users.